


Jealousy

by RBnC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fay!Stiles, M/M, Possessive!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shows up out of the blue, pissed at Stiles, and the now legal teen has to figure out what he's done wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags, Stiles is Fay and he's recently (not too recently) discovered his powers.

Stiles is being hit on for the first time since – well since ever, really – and he's being hit on by Deputy Parish of all people. He's new to Beacon Hills and Stiles recognizes his lame pick-up lines for what they are. He's flattered because he's only the second person to even remotely express an interest in Stiles.

The first had been Derek, which, if Stiles is being honest, was the most amazing - okay only - sex he’s ever had but after being ignored by Derek for over a month, Stiles figures Derek’s not going to confess some undying love to him. Honestly, Stiles hadn’t been expecting Derek to just climb through his window three days after he’d turned 18 and offer to fuck him through his mattress. He was shocked – obviously – but not shocked enough to not take his three-year-long crush up on his offer. So they’d had, what Stiles considers to be, phenomenal sex and then Derek had proceeded to ignore him.

Which leads Stiles to where he is now; waiting for his father to finish up his paper work so they can go enjoy a nice, healthy lunch while being hi on by Deputy pretty eyes. He’s seriously considering inviting Parish when he hears his name being called. Derek’s standing there, looking like he’s about to rip someone or something to shreds. Stiles thinks it might have something to do with him, but he hasn’t even talked to Derek since his 18th birthday.

“Hey, Derek, what are you doing here?”

“I need you to come with me, it’s important.” And Stiles recognizes that voice, it’s the ‘I’m your Alpha but we’re in public so I can’t Alpha order you’ voice.

So he turns to Parish, tells him that Parish has to tell his father that something’s come up with Derek and he has to cancel. Before he knows what’s happening, he’s being drug out to Derek’s Camaro and shoved into the passenger side door.

Stiles quickly climbs in, and sits in seriously uncomfortable silence as Derek breaks more than a few speed laws. He thinks about asking what’s going on but Derek’s claws are poking into his steering wheel.

Stiles doesn’t need to be a Werewolf to see that Derek’s pulse is racing and it’s killing Stiles to keep quiet with his questions. They screech to a halt in the middle of the road and Stiles can’t keep silent any more.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles yells as a few cars swerve to avoid crashing into them. “At least pull over!”

Derek does as he’s told – which is fucking shocking honestly – and pulls the car over to the side of the road. He’s breathing heavily and Stiles thinks he’s going to break his steering wheel if his grip on it gets any tighter.

“Derek what the hell is going on? What’s happening?”

Stiles isn’t expecting Derek to turn on him, Alpha Red eyes and fangs out as he ~~yells~~ roars at Stiles “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’VE DONE?”

Stiles’ heart is racing and he doesn’t think he’s ever been _this_ scared of Derek. Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever been scared of Derek like this _ever_ and his back is pressed against the passenger side door.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” Stiles hears the steering wheel break and that’s his cue to get OUT of the car.

Stiles scrambles backwards as the door opens and he quickly backs away from the car, making sure to not turn his back to Derek.

He’d made a big deal about that because it’s apparently an Alpha pet-peeve. If pet-peeves make you want to murder someone.

“Derek, calm down! I have no idea what you’re talking about! What’s going on?” Derek is out of the car and he’s stalking towards Stiles and he’s almost wolfed out in the middle of public.

“I can’t believe you, Stiles!” He’s roaring again and Stiles wonders if he’s going to get murdered by the side of the road by DEREK FUCKING HALE.

Not how he’d thought he’d go.

He can’t even use his powers on Derek, what with him ~~being in love with~~ having a crush on him and all.

“What did I do? Or more accurately what do you think I did? I haven’t done anything to warrant this that I know of!”

Which is the absolute wrong thing to say, apparently.

“What is wrong with you? How could you -” Derek is breathing deeply and his hands are curled into fist and said hands are bleeding.

“Derek! Stop, you’re hurting yourself!” Stiles takes a step forward but Derek growls at him, deep and menacing, and Stiles back up again.

“I TRUSTED YOU AND THEN YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?” Derek’s back to yelling and Stiles can’t really focus on the angry part because Derek just admitted to trusting him. Or trusting him at one point.

“Derek, just tell me what I did wrong, I’ll fix it!”

“YOU CAN’T FIX THIS, STILES.” Derek roars at him and Stiles flinches as Derek takes a step forward.

Then Derek seems to reconsider and turns around to stalk back to his car. He gets in and before Stiles can do anything, he’s driving off and leaving Stiles standing on the side of the road.

Stiles doesn’t know what’s going on, but he feels like he’s just fucked up somehow and he has no idea what’s happened or how he’s supposed to fix it.

He texts Scott asking for him to pick him up. He’s interrupting Scott’s date with Isaac, but Scott’s – being the awesome bro that he is – leaves and picks Stiles up on Death Trap. Death Trap is what they’ve all names Scott’s new motor bike.

Scott takes him to his house where Isaac is and Stiles tells them what happened. Isaac and Scott have no idea what Stiles could have done either. Stiles wishes someone knew. So while Scott and Isaac make out on the couch, Stiles calls Lydia. She has no idea so Stiles calls Erica. Erica has no idea either, but she promises to Bully it out of Derek if she can.

Stiles promises her Caramel Pinwheels if she gets it out of Derek.

She can’t get anything out of him, but Stiles makes her the Pinwheels anyway.

So Stiles spends the next two weeks the same way he’d spend the first two weeks after he’d slept with Derek; rapidly calling and texting him and when those don’t work, he goes over to Derek’s loft but he’s not there.

So he has Scott text Derek to meet him at the Loft and instead of Scott being there when Derek shows up, Stiles is and it’s the two of them alone.

Stiles slams the door closed with his powers and seals all of the exits.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?”

“I’m here to talk to you.”

“Scott said -”

“Scott lied. Shocking concept, but he does know how to do that. Remember Gerard?” From the look on Derek’s face, he does.

“What do you want?” Derek snaps, trying to force the door open.

It doesn’t move in the slightest.

“I want to know why you’re so angry at me. I want to know why you’re avoiding me. I want to know why you almost wolfed out in public because you were so mad at me. What did I do to you Derek? I can’t fix anything if you don’t tell me what’s wrong!”

“I shouldn’t have to tell you, Stiles!” Derek snaps.

“If you don’t I’m not going to get it! I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what’s bothering you! What did I do?”

“YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THAT STUPID OFFICER!” Derek roars, obviously having a hard time controlling his inner wolf.

Stiles takes a minute to let that sink in and he prays to god he heard wrong.

“Run that by me again?”

“Maybe it’s not a big deal to you because you’re Fay and you like to be promiscuous but -”

“HOLD THE FUCKING TRAIN!” Stiles yells, breathing hard and trying to control his anger.

If the flickering lights are anything to go by, this is going to end up being a screaming match.

“You’re telling me that you LEFT ME on the SIDE OF THE ROAD because YOU WERE JEALOUS OF SOMEONE HITTING ON ME?”

“YES, ALRIGHT? I’M SORRY IF THAT’S SUCHA DIFFICULT CONCEPT FOR YOU, BEING FAY AND ALL-”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TRY TO USE THAT YOU ASSHOLE! I GREW UP _HUMAN_! I KNOW ABOUT _MONOGOMY_ AND IT’S MY _PREFERED RELATIONSHIP_ SO DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TRY AND CALL ME A WHORE FOR LETTING SOMEONE _HIT ON ME_! IT’S NOT LIKE _YOU_ WERE GOING TO DO IT! YOUR ASS HID THE MINUTE IT GOT WHAT IT WANTED FROM ME!”

Derek looks like Stiles has slapped him in the face, “I did not hide-”

“You ignored all of my texts, you wouldn’t take my calls, every time I tried to come over and see you, you were gone, I wasn’t invited to pack meetings; I’ve got a fucking list, Derek, do I need to go on? You used me for sex within the week I became legal and then you dumped me like the ugly teenager I am. You don’t _get_ to be jealous of someone else hitting on me because _we’re not together_!” Stiles’ breathing is labored and he can feel the telltale sting in his eyes.

The lamp on the coffee table dies and neither man even moves. After a few minutes of silence, Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs his jacket off the back of the chair next to him.

“Fine, I’m done. You want to ignore me, you’ll never have to see me again.” He stalks past Derek and unseals the exits, throwing the front door to the loft open as well.

“Stiles, wait.”

“No, Derek, I’m done waiting. I’m done waiting for you. I can’t spend years of my life pining for you like I did with Lydia. It’s going to get me nowhere, so…no. I’m done.” He’s not even half way out through the door when Derek grabs his arm, gently, and pulls him back inside.

“I’m sorry.” It’s the first time Stiles has ever heard the words come out of Derek’s mouth and it sounds…weird.

“I didn’t mean to.to jump the gun like that. When I arrive at your house, I wanted to ask you on a date but my mind froze and what came out is…what came out. I’m an idiot. I thought you were just so excited to have sex with someone that it didn’t matter who and I’m sorry for that too. For being an assuming ass who actually let stereotypes change his view of one of the most important people I know in my life. I’m sorry for avoiding you but I was attending my own pity party and when I snapped myself out of it and I went to find you, I saw you with that guy, whoever he was, and I just got so fucking jealous that common sense flew out the window. I’m sorry I yelled at you and I’m sorry I left you in the middle of nowhere on your own and that I’ve been avoiding you.”

Stiles is silent for all of three seconds before, “I think that’s the most you’ve ever said in one go.”

Derek rolls his eyes so hard, Stiles thinks it has to hurt.

“I was being sincere, Stiles, and you just-”

“Apology accepted.”

Derek looks stunned for a second before he thanks Stiles.

“So you have a huge rush on me?” Derek smirks.

“OHH MYYY GOOOOOD!” Stiles yells, throwing his hands up.

“YES! YES I HAVE HAD THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON YOU SINCE YOU THREW SCOTT HIS INHALER IN THE WOODS!”

“That’s a long time.” Derek smirks, looking pleased.

“Oh, yeah? And how long have you wanted to ask me on a date, big guy?” Which is actually a literal term Stiles can use since he’s seen Derek naked and – stopping that train of thought.

“Since I knew I could trust you.”

“And that was?”

“When you kept us afloat for two hours so the Kanima wouldn’t kill us.”

“Are you telling me that we could have been doing stuff together for over two years now?”

“You could have confessed, too.”

“No. No, that’s now how it works, Derek. You’re an eleven and I’m a four on a good day. Fours don’t ask elevens out, Derek. Elevens ruin the scale for all other men.”

Derek smirks down at him, “If I’m an eleven, you’re a twenty _at least_.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh, “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious, Stiles. You don’t see the way people look at you? It drives me crazy when they look at you like that.”

Stiles rolls his eyes again, smiling.

“So…what happens now?”

“Now, I’d like to make up for being an incredible ass.”

“Oh?” Stiles grins, already thinking of multiple options.

“How about dinner, a movie, and then we retire to bed.”

“Are we going to do much sleeping?” Stiles asks, stepping closer to Derek and wrapping his arms around Derek’s broad shoulders.

“That’s up to you.”

Stiles grin widens as he kisses Derek on the lips.


End file.
